Reunions
by chezziegirl
Summary: I thought of this when watching the last ship. Very much AU. Trying to see what the reaction is like. I put this in the crossover section but the first chapter is mostly a lead in. It will go crossover with Stargate SG1 Hope you all like.
1. Chapter 1

A family reunion.

A bit of background :- Mike Slattery, the XO on the Nathan James is a cousin of Colonel Dave Dixon from Stargate SG1. Kate Gentry did a short term secondment to the SGC during the time of late season 7 and the beginning of season 8, but wasn't read into the full program due to her upcoming marriage to Jack Lassiter.

A big thank you to tea-induced scribbles for allowing me to borrow Kate to put into my story and for letting me play with her time frame a little.

Totally AU and just something that I thought of due to Adam Baldwin playing both characters.

Reviews are very welcome and wonder whether to continue. Your views matter, but no flames please.

LS – LS – LS – LS – LS

In the Comms room on the Nathan James, a cryptic message had just come through. No one could understand its meaning and wondered who it was meant for. It had come through on a secure military channel and was headed HWS. Kate was busy unravelling the mess that was Lassiter Industries and was using one of the terminals to access satellite links.

With all they had gone through in Baltimore, she had decided to use the information for the benefit of the ship and spreading the cure, not, as Granderson wanted to cement her power.

The Captain and XO were keeping an eye on her. Not as a security measure, more of a wellbeing task. Making sure she took regular rest breaks and kept her fluid intake up. She was still coming down off of a medically induced detox program. Neither one of them wanted to endure the wrath of one Dr Rachel Scott after the last time when Kate had near collapsed due to dehydration.

That story would be doing the rounds for a few more days, how the fragile English doctor had torn such a strip off of the two men that they had hung their heads in shame as she reamed them out in the P-way in full view of a few of the crew.

All of a sudden a clear broadcast could be heard loud and clear.

"Calling the Nathan James, calling the Nathan James. Friends and family in the Springs can help. I repeat, friends and family can help. Call on secure #346."

The broadcast went into a loop and kept repeating.

The Captain and XO looked at each other, both thinking it was a trap, as had happened before but both silently hoping for a better outcome than that they had received in Baltimore.

"Open a channel," the Captain said. Knowing the XO's family, he turned to him and said "All yours."

"This is the Nathan James calling on #346. I repeat, this is the Nathan James."

Waiting for a reply did not take long.

"Standby for authentication. What has the best steaks in the Springs?"

Mike Slattery, the XO smiled and answered "O'Malleys, but most personnel are banned, including myself."

Tom Chandler, the Captain frowned at his XO thinking there had been trouble but Mike laughed and told him "I and my cousin are often mistaken for one another. He's a jarhead (marine). What do you expect?"

The radio came to life again.

"Slatters, that you?"

"Dix, am I glad to hear from you. Are you all safe?"

"Yeah, the Springs got away lightly and we managed to contain the outbreak. We wondered why we hadn't heard from you from our previous signals." Now the cryptic signal made sense. Mike didn't know what his cousin did but knew it had some highly classified security about it. "I've been authorized to offer you full support, supplies and intel, so, what do you need? We can be at Norfolk when you need us there."

Looking at Tom, Mike raised his eyebrows, silently askng the question.

"Two days, that should give us time to get in and assess the ground."

"Two days good for you?" Mike asked.

"Roger that, we'll secure the area and rendezvous point. As a side note, do you still have Bondi girl aboard?"

Hearing her private nickname, Kate's head snapped up. There was only one person who called her that, in fact he gave her that nickname, and that was a Major General in the US Air force. She'd first met him when doing a hot extract from a jungle in South America with two scientists, Daniel and Bill. He'd been a Colonel then but had risen to the rank of Major General the last time she'd seen him, which had been at a Washington function. He'd offered her a job/transfer when he made Brigadier General but she'd turned him down as she was retiring to get married.

Kate said to Mike "ask him for proof of who he means. Ask for his favourite cartoon."

Mike looked at her like she had gone mad but still asked "Dix, need to know what the person who knows Bondi's favourite cartoon is."

"Doh!" came over the radio "The Simpsons of course. He said to say, if she needs any toys or parts, to make a list."

Hearing this Kate grabbed a clean notepad and started making a list of all sorts of spares she needed for the Helo. She then decided to be a bit outrageous just to see what she could get.

The Helo bay that had been turned over to Rachel had been stripped when they were in Baltimore and what little equipment was left could be housed in the med bay below decks.

Rachel had told her space required to make the vaccine would only have to be as big as a two man cabin and seeing as how they had lost a few crew there were a few empty cabins even with the Captain's family aboard.

The XO arranged the rendezvous point and he and Tom got down to outlining the Op to meet at Norfolk Naval yard.

Kate was still working on her list or should I say lists. She was now at three pages. The first was necessary spares for the Helo, it had taken a battering over the last eight months.

The second page was headed Helo 2. and she'd created a wish list just for herself. No 1 was a troop carrying gunship helicopter with all the bells and whistles she could think of and at the bottom with an asterisk at the side listed 'top of the range sound system'.

The third was more personal, clothes, footwear and the like. Being ex military was one thing but wearing the same clothes for the previous eight months was getting annoying.

Getting up she passed the 3 sheets over to Mike who looked them over, then laughed.

"Like that's going to happen," he said passing them to the Captain.

"Just send them" she huffed and under her breath muttered "don't ask, don't get and he likes me."

Lt Kara Foster heard this and gave Kate a cheeky smile.

They'd both been through their fair share in Baltimore and the young Lt liked the way Kate was.

While Kate had been held in captivity, the XO had been a bear of a man to be around and since her return his mood had lightened.

In point of fact, the whole ship was uplifted now she was back. Kate created a humorous mood, whether it was blatant disregard for certain things or just her phrases. Never forgetting though that when a military approach was called for the change was like a switch being thrown and she was the consummate professional.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope hope you all enjoy the next chapter. My mind just plays silly scenarios. Once again thanks to Tea-induced scribbles for letting me borrow Kate._

LS . LS . LS

Two days later the USS Nathan James was laying up just outside the harbour art Norfolk. They had decided to go ashore on the RiB's as they didn't want to be ambushed again. In the RiB were Captain Tom Chandler, his XO, Mike Slattery, Kate Lassiter and Tex Nolan. Standing off in another in the harbour were LT Green and a few of his team.

They'd received a signal to say all was clear and secure and were making a steady approach to where 3 people were waiting amidst a pile of crates on the jetty.

Nothing unusual about crates in a Naval dockyard, except these all had USAF logo's on.

As the entourage from the Nathan James alighted on to the pier they saw the 3 move into plain sight. The 3 were wearing black special ops uniforms and all appeared to have a P90 weapon. One of them was lying on top of the crates, knees bent, feet flat on the top.

Mike slowly approached and as he did so, a man broke away from the group at the crates to greet him.

"Slatters, good to see you."

As he got nearer, it was plain to everyone to see the family resemblance. They may have been cousins but you would think they were twins, so striking the similarity.

A few paces away from each other Mike saw the star on his cousin's collar.

"Who made you General?" Mike asked.

The man who was lying on top of the crates rolled off and stood up. He had a battered baseball cap on and wrap around shades. "That would be me!"

Hearing this, Kate giggled. This was the Jack O'Neill she knew.

The Captain and XO came to attention. Stood before them was a 3 star Lt General.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud, at ease, how long have you known me Mike?" Jack said. "And, call me Jack" to Captain Tom Chandler.

Stood to the side of the 2 naval officers and Kate was Tex, watching all this. Until he heard that immortal phrase, he thought he was seeing things. The last time he had seen the man, he'd been a major and they'd been bogged down somewhere in central America battling the drug runners.

"Jack O'fuckin' Neill as I live and breath. I thought you were either dead or retired, even maybe locked up in Leavenworth." Tex said walking forward to shake the man's hand.

"Who invited you to this shindig, last I heard you'd gone to the dark side and gone private for that schmuck Lassiter."

"And, that would be me," Tom Chandler said smiling. "Picked him up at Gitmo. Not an inmate, more of a guard. Commander Thomas Chandler, Captain of the Nathan James." Tom said introducing himself.

Jack gestured to Tom to step aside so they could talk, Jack waving his hands about saying "talk amongst yourselves."

Kate saw the third person there , a blond woman. "Sam?" she queried, shocked.

Even though Kate had done some work with Jack, she'd never been read into the full stargate program and so had never been to the SGC or met Sam in a military capacity. The last time she'd seen her was at a Ball in Washington. She knew Sam was military but thought it was just as a scientist, and knew her as General O'Neill's wife. It was strange as it looked as if they were in the same chain of command.

Mike also knew her. But, he knew her as Colonel Sam Carter.

"Sam, good to see you again." Mike said, "where's the rest of the gang?"

Mike knew Sam as a fully operational field Officer, the total opposite of Kate's impression. He also knew that they were a close team and where there was one, the others would not be far away.

Sam looked to Dixon, who shrugged and Sam got on the radio. "Carter to SG1-niner, area secure, approach from the east." And waited.

About a minute later, three men and a woman came from the side of a warehouse. Two of the men were bickering with the woman, while the third man kept silent.

The woman had long dark hair held in a big flouncy ponytail with of a things, a tiara on. Also she had added a few colourful scarves to the standard black tactical vest.

Kate had met Vala , for the first time before at the same Ball. She liked the dark haired woman, and, they had nearly been kicked out of the venue for being drunk, only Jack's intervention had prevented it.

The crowd by the crates heard "But Daniel, its only an abandoned jewellery store, no one will mind."

"Vala, no!" from the man wearing the glasses.

From the looks of it, it seemed like the argument had been going on for ages.

Dixon laughed and Sam rolled her eyes as if this was a regular occurrence.

Kate approached Sam to talk as Mike talked with his cousin about family. Sam said she'd explain more later but first had to stop Daniel from murdering Vala before Mitchell shot both of them.

Kate joined Mike, who properly introduced his cousin as General Dave Dixon. Sam had by this time settled the disagreement in the team and they approached the others.

Tex was watching all of this with awe. Never in all his time in the military had he seen such a relaxed air with such high ranking officers.

As the group reformed together chatting bar Jack and Tom, the atmosphere became jovial. Vala was still pouting but Sam gave her a stern look.

"Sorry General Samantha," Vala said with a cheeky smile.

Sam laughed, she could never stay mad at Vala for long.

Mike looked at Sam and then Dixon and mouthed silently "General?"

Dixon nodded amused "Hayes' leaving gift. He was the only one who could promote her."

Tex had decided by this point to blatantly flirt with Sam.

Mike, Dixon, Kate and the members of SG1 looked on in amusement, waiting for the inevitable when Tex would crash and burn. Mike not knowing that Sam was now married to Jack, only that she was so far out of Tex's league.

"Think we should say something?" Mitchell said.

"Nah, too much fun," Dixon added.

"Ten bucks says General O'Neill shoots him," Mitchell continued.

"I'll take that," Dixon replied.

"Or Sam does," Daniel said.

"Nope," Kate said, "More subtle. No injuries at all."

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked.

"Because Jack promised not to shoot anyone without presidential approval" Kate added.

At that point Jack had glanced over to look at the group. He knew something was up and probably would not like it. They were all huddled together and there was a mischievous air about them.

He and the Captain rejoined them just as Tex said "So, would you like to see my stateroom?"

Sam replied "I don't think my husband would approve."

"He'd never know!" Tex stated, waggling his eyebrows.

"How about we ask him. What do you say Jack?"

"What?" came a snarky reply.

"Tex invited me to his stateroom."

"Over my rotting corpse. Oh sorry, did I say that out loud?" glaring at Tex. To Tom Chandler he said, "permission to beat the crap out of that man." But in effect didn't mean it. His point had been made.

Daniel leaning against a crate said to Kate "you win."

Tex was shocked, "You knew," to Kate "why didn't you warn me? That's just mean Red!"

Tom looked to his XO to explain what had just occurred "What did I miss?"

Mike Slattery was grinning as he watched Mitchell, Daniel and Dixon taking money out of their pockets to give to Kate, "family reunion and Tex nearly causing a major incident by hitting on the General's wife. Mike had caught on fairly quick that Sam was married and to whom. As he had spent quite a bit of time in Colorado Springs, he seen the interaction between Sam and Jack over the years.

Vala strutted up to Tom and linked her arm in his "Now, what's a fine specimen of a man like you doing here?" she purred.

"Vala! Behave!" Sam admonished.

"But Sam, look, he's just so delicious."

"Vala," Sam repeated, as if talking to a child.

Vala's antics had lifted the mood and Kate was trying to hold in her laughter at the fear on Tom Chandler's face. Even Mike could see the funny side of it. Kate knew Vala was involved with Daniel, but you never knew what she would get up to next.

"Kate, a word!" Jack said. "Are you serious? The Navy! I offered you a job and you chose the Navy."

"Jack, no, I'm on the Nathan James because of Evan. He blackmailed me into doing it."

"Two faced Rat Bastard. But it's the Navy" Jack whined, making quotation marks in the air when he said Navy.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and joked, "You work with Jarheads," pointing at Dixon.

"There's that I suppose," Jack grinned.

Dixon rolled his eyes as if this was nothing new, the rival banter between the various forces and the General's attitude.

"Four months up in the arctic circle, trust me, not my choice."

"Chilly!" Jack said mock shivering.

"How the hell did he make General?" Tex asked Daniel, "his reprimand sheet must be as long if not longer than Red's."

"Definitely longer, but he's good at what he does." Daniel replied.

"Which is?" Tex asked.

"Classified!" Mitchell stated.

"Still?" from Tex.

"Indeed!" This came from the big looking man who had silently been watching it all.


End file.
